Kiss Me If I'm Dreaming
by Tweaky72178
Summary: New rating for some language and death. Ally Martin gets the chance of a lifetime when she becomes Molly's tour reporter. When she thinks things can't get any better, she meets Carey and sparks fly.
1. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Kiss Me If I'm Dreaming

Kiss Me If I'm Dreaming

By Ashley McGinley

_ _

_*Disclaimer*I don't own So Weird or any of the characters herein except for Ally, Claire, Bob and Jake. Don't sue me because all you'll get is about 10 bucks and some Eric Lively pictures._

**_Author's Note: The song Ally writes is written by me and I'm sorry if it's a little lame. I'm not too good at it. Enjoy the story and PLEASE review but don't send me flames because it's just not nice. So I guess I'll shut up now._**

Prologue-I'm Leaving On A Jet Plane 

I stepped out of the house towards the waiting cab. I couldn't believe that after the 18 years I had spent in that house that I was actually leaving it. I glanced back at my old window and saw my brother sitting in the window seat. I smiled and waved then turned back towards the cab as a tear silently slid down my cheek. I saw my father putting the last of my bags in the trunk and close it silently. He started towards me with a sad smile on his face. "We're going to miss you princess." He said as he took one last glance over me. "I'll miss you too dad, but you know I'll be back for Christmas." "Yeah, I know. We'll still miss you though." I looked at him while fighting back tears. "Yeah, well, you and Jake will get along fine without me." "I guess you're right. So you'll write when you get there?" "Yes, dad. Goodbye!' I said as I got in the cab. "Goodbye!" He yelled after us as the cab pulled away. Now all that was left was the 4-hour flight to Colorado.


	2. Love At First Sight

Chapter 1-Love At First Sight 

Chapter 1-Love At First Sight 

"We are now landing in Denver, Colorado. Thank you for flying American Airlines." I was almost there. I was going to meet up with my idol, Molly Phillips, in about half an hour. I couldn't wait. How did I get so lucky? Well, my dad owns a newspaper back in Boston and I'm a reporter for him. I usually do reviews of local clubs and restaurants, but that gets old, fast. So dad decided to do something big. He called in a few favors and got me this gig. An on the road reporter for the Molly Phillips tour, which starts in about a week. I walked off the plane and into the terminal. I was looking for a sign with my name on it. I was supposed to be met by Molly's agent. I scanned the sea of faces for my name, and then I saw it. It was held by a kind looking woman of about 40, she was blonde and a little shorter than I was. She looked like she was in quite a hurry. She was accompanied by a boy around my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes, about 6'0" in height, obviously her son. I walked over and she greeted me kindly. "Hi, I'm Irene Bell, Molly's agent and this is my son…" Her overly anxious son cut her off. "I'm Clu!" He said as he extended his hand for me to shake. "I'm Alyssa Martin, Ally for short." "Nice to meet you. We'd better get going; everyone at the house is anxious to meet you." She said pushing me towards the baggage claim. "Who's everyone?" I directed the question to Clu because Irene looked to busy checking every bag for my luggage. "Well, there's Jack, Molly's son, Fi, Molly's daughter who's out of town at the moment, Annie, she's really cool, you'll like her, my dad Ned, oh and there's my brother Carey." He said in barely a breath. "Cool." I had barely said it when Irene came over pushing a luggage cart with all my bags. "Okay, let's go!" 

Clu and I talked the whole way to the house. He told me everything, from Jack's girlfriend Gabe to Annie's interest in the paranormal, he even told how Carey talks in his sleep sometimes. As I walked up the drive I felt like I knew these people and I hadn't even meet them. Irene unlocked the door and we walked into the house. "Honey, we're home!" Irene said putting my bags down. "We're in here!" I heard a voice call from the living room.I knew the voice. It was Molly's. We moved into the living room and I saw a sea of faces. "Everyone, this is our new tour reporter Alyssa Martin." Irene proclaimed. "But you can call me Ally." I added. Everyone introduced themselves one by one and finally I came to Molly. "Hi, I'm Molly as you probably already know." She laughed a little as she said it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I love your work." I said as I prayed I wouldn't pass out. "Well, thank you." "Hey, where's Carey? I thought he said he would be here." Irene asked no one in particular. Annie replied, "He got tired of waiting and went to get some food. You know Carey, always hungry." We all laughed. Soon they all went back to doing whatever and I sat on the stairs and went to work on my laptop. 

_Dear Dad,_

_I got here safe and sound. Everyone here is so nice. I've already made some new friends, Annie and Clu. They tour with Molly too so I won't be lonely. Don't worry about me dad I'm in great hands.I won't get in TOO much trouble while I'm her and I'll make you proud, I promise. Yes, I'll write you everyday no matter what. _

_Love You Daddy,_

_Alyssa_

I closed my laptop and that's when it happened. That's when I met him.

Almost the instant I closed my laptop the door opened. "Hey guys I'm…… Hello, who are you?" He asked me. "I'm Alyssa Martin, the tour reporter, but you can call me Ally." I said assuredly. "Hi, I'm Carey Bell, Molly's guitarist, but you can call me Carey." I laughed and then I really looked at him for the first time. He was about 6'5", blonde hair, blue eyes, and really cute. "I assume you've met everyone." He said looking me straight in the eye. "Everyone except you and we just met so yes, I've met everyone." I said in a somewhat mocking tone. He laughed, he had a gorgeous laugh. "Do you like Thai food?" He asked me. "I love Thai food!" I said overjoyed that someone else liked the stuff. "Why do you ask?" "Just because I'm the only one in this house who will eat it and I kind of got too much. Are you hungry?" "I just go off of a 4 hour flight, what do you think?" "Great, let's go up to the loft!" 

We sat up in the loft talking and eating. He said that we might as well get to know each other considering that we were going to be spending2 months together. We had so much in common. We both loved Thai food and playing the guitar and we're both sugar junkies. Then he went and got his guitar out of his room. "You're really good." I said as he finished a self-written piece. "Thanks, I just wish I could think up some words to go with it though." Maybe I can think of something." I looked at the clock and it read 12:30 AM. "In the morning, it's too late now." Then he looked at the clock. "Yeah, you're right. The others probably fell asleep on the couch again. I'll see you in the morning!" And with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and retreated to the room he shared with Clu. I slowly walked down the hall to Fi's room where I was staying. I took a quick shower and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about the day. I had met my idol, made some new friends, and fell in love with the man of my dreams. Oh man, is this a dream? If it is, nobody pinch me.


	3. Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 2-Breakfast At Tiffany's

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't know any of the bands in the following chapter. Plus, I'm not making any money off the use of their names. Don't sue me PLEASE!_

**_ _**

**_Author's Note_**_: There's some Britney-bashing in this chapter so if you like her be forewarned. I also decided to throw some Clu/Annie stuff in here. I might write a spin-off for them. Tell me if you want it._

Chapter 2-Breakfast At Tiffany's

I woke up to the bright morning sun shining in my eyes. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Carey, Clu and Annie at the foot of my bed. "What are you guys doing here at…" I looked at the alarm clock "8:30 in the morning?" Annie spoke first, "Well, we decided to wake you up early so we could go out for breakfast and show you around town." I gave her a playful dirty look. She quickly pointed to Carey. "Hey! Don't look at me, I wanted to stay in bed too! It was Clu's idea!" He quickly said in his defense. "Is that so?" I quickly jumped up grabbing my pillow and hurled it at Clu. "Hey!" He squealed as it hit him in the face. "Pillow fight!" Yelled Annie as she grabbed a pillow. Carey picked me up and used me as a shield from Clu's ruthless attacks while Annie tried to stop him. We were having so much fun we didn't even hear Jack walk in. "GROW UP!" He yelled before walking back out and down the stairs. Carey slowly put me down before everyone broke out in laughter. "What's his deal?" I asked bewildered. "Jack's just not a morning person. He was doing this with us last week." Annie explained. "Okay, so are we going out to breakfast or what? I'm starving!" "Alright!" Clu said. "Great, just let me get ready." "What? You're not going like that?" Carey said with half fake, half real disappointment. I looked down at my flannel pajama pants and my black tank top and I just shook my head. "Now get out so I can get ready!" They all left. I couldn't believe that I had been there one day and I was already a part of the group. Anyway, back to ensemble choices. I picked out a pink baby tee and my new Paris Blue jeans. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I ran downstairs to where the others were watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" They all looked up dazed. "Are we gonna go?" They jumped up and Clu raced Annie to the door. Carey got up and walked beside me. "You look great." He whispered. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a white tee-shirt with black button-up shirt over it and khakis. We got out to Carey's brand new Jeep Wrangler and saw Annie and Clu arguing over who got to ride shotgun. "Carey, I got here first!" Clu whined. "But I called it first!" Annie whined back. I just laughed and Carey rolled his eyes. "Okay here's how we solve this one." Carey took command. "Ally rides shotgun and you both ride in the back!" They reluctantly got in the back and Carey and I climbed in the front. We could hear them bickering over the radio. Carey looked at me, "Two year olds, can't take them anywhere." He said referring to Annie and Clu. I laughed. "So where are we going for breakfast anyways?" I inquired. "Tiffany's." Carey replied. "There's actually a restaurant named Tiffany's?" I was shocked. "Yeah, the owner's a big Audrey Hepburn fan."

At the restaurant Annie and Clu were still fighting. We tried to ignore them but found it nearly impossible. So, we moved to another table. "So did you dream any lyrics up in your sleep?" Carey asked while paging through the latest issue of Guitar. "Not really, maybe if I can get a hold of some Bon Jovi it would inspire me." Carey looked up. "Bon Jovi, really, you strike me as more of a Backstreet Boys type of girl." "Whatever you've got I like, Bon Jovi, Blink, Backstreet, Christina, and especially Molly." Carey gave me a dirty look, "So you like Britney too?" "Actually I never liked her, I think she can't sing and she can't seem to keep her clothes on. Now Christina, that girl can sing." Carey looked satisfied and somewhat happy with my answer. "So where's the music store in this town anyway?" Carey though for a second, "Down on 2nd street next to the book store." "Great, we can kill two birds with one stone." As soon as the words came out of my mouth Annie and Clu were getting kicked out for upsetting the customers. "Can they ever keep out of trouble?" I asked Carey as he paid the check. "Nope, they're the terrible twosome." He said opening the door for me. "They'd make a really cute couple." "Oh so you noticed that too?"


	4. The Tour Begins

Chapter 3 The Tour Begins

Chapter 3 The Tour Begins

The tour began yesterday and I was already having the time of my life. I had gone to the show last night and it had rocked. Especially Carey, he was so hot. Anyway, back to the task at hand, thinking up some words for Carey's song. "Hey, whatcha up to?" I jumped and spun around to see Carey at the door. "God, Carey, you scared me." "Sorry, I brought you some lunch." He set the bag of food down on the desk. "I'm glad you're here though, I think I finally have some lyrics." I said before he started to leave. "Great, I'll go get my guitar." He left and came back a minute later. He gave me the guitar. "Okay, what do you think of this."

_You're the only one that's here,_

_You chase away my fear,_

_Look at me and it's a friend you see,_

_I blink and you've left me,_

_Because you're with another tonight,_

_This isn't a dream and you know why,_

_Because in dreams you don't have to cry,_

_So…_

_Kiss me if I'm dreaming,_

_Set my head a reelin',_

_Quit doing what you do,_

_Because only in my dreams can I have you,_

_Kiss me if I'm dreaming,_

_Stop the tears from streaming,_

_Make it all seem true,_

_But only in my dreams can I have you,_

_I'm a friend I want to be more,_

_You make my heart spill onto the floor,_

_You're the only one I trust,_

_You clear away the cobwebs and the dust,_

_When I'm with you, you keep me sane,_

_If you leave there's more to lose than to gain, _

_But in my dreams I can't feel the pain,_

_So…_

_Kiss me if I'm dreaming,_

_Set my head a reelin',_

_Quit doing what you do,_

_Because only in my dreams can I have you,_

_Kiss me if I'm dreaming,_

_Stop the tears from streaming,_

_Make it all seem true, _

_But only in my dreams can I have you._

"That's all I have right now but I still thinking, I bet I can have it done by showcase." I said as he sat there stunned. "That is really good. Are you sure you're in the right profession?" "Yup, because if I wrote songs I might have to actually sing them." I said sheepishly. "You should sing them. You have a beautiful voice with beautiful lips…." He trailed off as he closed the space between us when Clu and Annie walked in, fighting about the best ice cream flavor. As soon as their eyes landed on us they immediately shut up. Carey and I quickly jumped apart. "Were we interrupting something?" Clu asked sheepishly. "No, nothing, just writing some lyrics for a new song." Carey stuttered trying to cover for us. "Okay, great, then we can hang in here." Clu said plopping down on the couch. "No, let's leave them alone. We'll go hang outside of the bus!" Annie said grabbing Clu. "Fine." 

OUTSIDE THE BUS

"They are so cute, don't you think?" Annie said while Clu lifted her up to peek into the bus. "Yeah, Carey's a lucky guy." Clu said looking up at Annie. "Ally is so pretty." Annie said trying to see something. "Not as pretty as you." Clu said dropping Annie into his arms. "If you're so sprung on me, why do you always argue with me?" Annie said looking into Clu eyes. "Because, you're so cute when you're angry." Clu said putting Annie down. "Really?" "Yup." Clu said as his closed the space between Annie and himself. Then he kissed her.

INSIDE THE BUS

"Finally!" Carey yelled as we watched the two kiss. "They're so cute." I said as they started back towards the door. "Oh no, here they come, act natural!" Carey squealed. It was gonna be pretty hard to act natural when we were standing on the table. Carey got down and was helping me down when he lost his balance and we both ended up the floor. Annie and Clu walked through the door while we were still sprawled out on the floor. "Now what are we interrupting?" Annie asked because all Clu could do was laugh. "We were looking for my contact lens." Carey lied. "Carey, you don't wear contacts." Clu said in between giggling fits. "We were playing Twister!" I bluffed. "Where's the board?" Annie inquired. "Okay, we were spying on you." Carey finally said. "Good, then we don't have to tell you." Clu said. "Okay, so we're going downtown to do some shopping. Wanna come?" Annie asked linking her hand with Clu. "Nah, we're just gonna hang out here." Carey said while giving me a sly smile. "Okay, later!" Clu said and they walked out the door. "Now where were we?" Carey said leaning over. "I was just leaving." I said almost running toward the door. "Oh no, you don't!" Carey cackled as he grabbed me and threw me on the floor and started tickling me. "STOP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled in between fits of laughter. "Okay, fine." Carey said releasing me. "Do you wanna do something tonight since I don't have a show?" Carey said picking up the local paper. "Yeah, I think we should go to a club." I said dusting myself off. "How about this place. The Millennium Night Club. It's say they're having some special guest DJ tonight." "Sounds great. That means I gotta go shopping. I have absolutely nothing to wear." I said grabbing my purse. "Wait, when do you wanna go?" Carey called after me. "Pick me up at 9:00." I said just before I ducked out of the bus. "That girl is going to be the death of me. Making me chase her all over, can't she see I want her to be mine? She'll see tonight." Carey said as he went back to his to pick out something to wear.


	5. What About Me?

KMIID-CH. 4

**_Author's Note_**_: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. Life has been hectic with school finals and such. So here is the long-awaited Chapter 4. I added a character, Misty. BOO! She's the villaness of the story so to say. Well, enjoy! Oh! And remember to be nice and review, key words-BE NICE! No flames, please, I'll cry. Plus standard disclaimer here__à__DISCLAIMER!_

_Okay, I'll shut up now. _

CHAPTER 4-What About Me?

I got back about six but I wouldn't let Carey see me. The only person I let in was Annie to bring me dinner and help me with my make-up. Carey was gonna love the outfit I bought. I bought these killer boots, black leather pants and shiny red halter with a dragon on the front. I curled my hair and put it up. The finished product was great. I barely recognized myself. I looked at my watch, it read 8:58. It was almost time. I couldn't wait. I was putting on the last touches of body glitter when there was a knock on the door. Annie opened it and let Carey in. He was wearing brown pants and a black tank top. He stared at me in awe. "You look…" He searched for words "drop dead gorgeous." "That was the effect I was going for." "Shall we go then?" He asked extending his hand to me. "Ofcourse!" I said taking his hand. We walked off the bus and I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Outside was a beautiful rented Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible. "Oh my god! How did you? When did you? Wow. It's beautiful." "So are you, come on." Carey said opening the door for me. Then he proceeded to get in and we zoomed off to the club. 

AT THE CLUB 

"Wow! This is crazy. There are so many people here! How did we possibly get in?" I yelled above the music. "Yeah, I'm still wondering about that. Wanna dance?" Carey yelled back over the music. "Not much else to do." We danced for about 4 songs before we took a break.While we were sitting at the table I noticed Carey looked a little nervous. "Are you nervous about something?" I asked him. "Why would you say that?" Carey tried to cover. "I don't know, maybe because you've haven't taken your eyes off the table and you keep shifting in your seat." "Well, you make me nervous Ally." Carey said not lifting his head. "Me? Why?" I said wondering if I had done something to screw our relationship up already. "You make me nervous because you're so incredible and strong and beautiful and crazy and talented and basically perfect." He said finally looking me in the eye. "Carey, I never knew you felt that way." I said shocked. "Well, I never knew how to tell you. And it was killing me that I couldn't hold you." I just sat there staring in disbelief. Then things started going down hill. He leaned over to kiss me but before he could he caught sight of her.

Her name was Misty. She walked in like she owned the place. She wore a black tube top, a black skirt with a slit halfway up her thigh and black heels that were about 6 inches high. Her waist length raven hair fell down in shimmering waves. Her intense brown eyes sparkled in the light. She looked like an angel. I hated her.

Carey and Misty danced for I don't even know long. All I knew was that I was pissed. At about 1:30 they were ready to leave so I followed them out to the car to see to my surprise that they sped off without me. "Hey, what about me?" I yelled after them but to no avail. I couldn't believe it, a couple hours ago Carey was telling me how much he couldn't live without me and then before I knew it he was speeding off with some other chick. We were in Albuquerque and I just happened to have a friend who lived here so I gave her a call. I would call Annie in the morning and tell her to bring me my stuff. I was going home. 


	6. Three Small Words

Three Small Words

**_Author's Note:_**_ I don't own the song "Three Small Words" so don't sue me. It seems like we fanfiction writers are always saying don't sue me. Well don't okay. Anyways, this wouldn't be a So Weird fic without weird stuff so I'm starting to incorporate it in now. I think __Tablynvan was on to me. But it's not what you think Tabetha! Guess you'll just have to wait and see!___

Chapter 5- Three Small Words__

"That little bitch!" Claire yelled after I told her the story. Claire was the friend I called whenever I needed help (Like Tonight!), we had gone to high school together back in Boston before she moved out here with her boyfriend last summer. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna sleep." I said trying to hold back the tears. "We can arrange that." Claire said as we pulled into the driveway. "You should stay with us a little while before you go home. You could stay in our guestroom." Claire said showing me to the guestroom. "Okay." I said because I was too tired to fight with her. "I'll get your stuff in the morning." Claire said walking out of the room. Once again, I was too tired to fight. I just collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep instantly.

IN THE MORNING

Carey wandered into the bus about 7:30 and was surprised to see Clu, Jack and Annie eating breakfast. Clu jumped up when he saw his brother walk in. "Dude, where have you been? Mom, Dad, and Molly went looking for you guys about an hour ago." Then he looked around in confusion. "Where's Ally?" Then Carey looked around. "Oh my god!" He said before running out the door, jumping in the car, and speeding off. When he got to the club he searched everywhere for her before falling into the seat of his car. "How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to tell her so bad and then when I finally do I jump up and start drooling over some other chick. What the hell is my problem? The weird thing is I don't even know why I did it." He sped off not exactly knowing where he was going. 

BACK AT THE BUS

Carey walked in a little shaken after almost getting in not only one wreck but three. He saw Annie talking to a girl he had never seen before. "Thanks for getting me her stuff. She was really shaken up last night. She's going to be staying with me for a little while, so you can call her at my house." The girl told Annie as they walked out of the room Annie shared with Ally. "I can't blame her for wanting to leave. I know how much it hurts to have your heart broken. I just never thought that Carey would do something like that." Carey suddenly realized who they were talking about. "You know where she is? Is she okay? Where's she staying?" Carey rambled on running over to the girls. "Like you really care." Claire said turning to face him. "I do, I do care about her, more than anything." "Sure you do, until another female walks by and then you couldn't care less about Ally." Carey stood there speechless. "That's what I thought. Stay away from Ally." Claire said brushing past Carey. "But I love her, I need her." Claire turned around and slapped Carey. "I hate liars. Goodbye Annie." Claire stormed out of the bus. Annie turned to Carey as he slumped down on the couch. "Where's Clu and Jack?" Carey asked attempting to change the subject. "Looking for you. How could you do that to Ally?" Annie said crossing her arms. "It's weird because I remember being with the only woman I will ever adore and then the next minute I was leaving with that girl, Misty." Annie looked at him with anticipation. "You think it was something paranormal?" "Maybe." "We better talk to Fi. But you should call everybody first."

AT CLAIRE'S HOUSE

I woke up about8:30 and my stuff was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "That was incredibly fast." I thought as I got up to take a shower. I turned on the radio and a familiar song came on.

_It took six whole hours,_

_And five long days,_

_For all your lies to come undone,_

_And those three small words,_

_Came far too late,_

_'Cause you can't see that I'm the one._

Boy, could I really relate to that right now. Did he ever say that he loved me? Did he ever really fight for me? I know he never got the chance to kiss me. Why did that Misty girl so familiar? "Why do I have so many questions? Why is my life so screwed up?" I asked the pillow laying on my bed. "Great, now I've really lost it! I'm talking to inanimate objects!" I said while walking into the bathroom. "I miss Carey."

IN A DARK APARTMENT 

The room is filled with old book and jars full of strange things. A dark figure sit at a small desk in the corner reading one of the numerous old books. "Finally Melissa will have her revenge. This will teach Alyssa not to steal people's boyfriends." The figure says before cackling evilly. 


	7. Chit-Chat

Chit-Chat

Chapter 6- Chit-Chat

The dark figure leans into the light to reveal it is Misty. "That Alyssa thinks she can have anything she wants. Including my boyfriend. I loved Tommy more than anything in the world. I was supposed to become Melissa Watkins. We were soulmates, and she stole him from without a second thought. Well, now little Ally will know how it feels to lose what's valuable, Carey. I use this little potion and he's putty in my hands. As soon as she breaks I can throw him away. So easy." She says while she gently handles the small bottle of potion in her hand. 

BACK AT THE BUS

Carey was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how the hell Misty could make him forget about Ally. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was so strong and yet vulnerable at the same time. She was everything he ever wanted. She was all he needed. Then for the first time he thought about Misty. She seemed to be all the things he didn't want. She was TOO dark and mysterious. It felt like no one could trust her, not even her own boyfriend. She wore too much makeup which just added to the fact that she was fake. Everything out of her mouth was a cliché. Even thought he couldn't find one good thing about her, the more he thought about her the more he wanted her. He turned around and saw a picture of him hugging Ally. He saw how happy he was with her and a war started in his head, Misty or Ally. Lust or Love.

Temporary Bliss or Eternal Happiness. He got up and rushed to Annie's room. "Annie! My head feels like it's going to explode. What did Fi say?" Carey said falling into a chair across from Annie. "Fi said it could be one of two things. Either a siren or a witch." "It's not a siren. I remember the way Callie made me feel and this is different. It must be a witch." Annie gave him a confused look. "Long story, maybe I'll tell you one day. Ask Fi what to do about fixing this situation." Annie just shrugged and muttered an okay.

_LOGGING ON TO FI'S PRIVATE PARTY CHAT_

_(A_Thelen logging on)_

_A_Thelen: Fi, You still here?_

_Rockerbaby: Yeah, you guys figure out which one it could be yet?_

_A_Thelen Carey says it can't be a Siren because he remembers Callie?_

_Rockerbaby: Oh, I forgot about Callie or I would have known it was a witch._

_A_Thelen: Okay, whatever. Carey wants to know how to fix this situation._

_(Guitarboy logging on)_

_Guitarboy: Hey Fi._

_Rockerbaby: Hey Carey, I hear you need some help._

_A_Thelen: I didn't see you leave Carey. I'll leave you two to talk. I'm gonna do some research. _

_Rockerbaby: Okay, later Annie! I'm always here if you need help._

_A_Thelen: Thanks Fi! Bye._

_(A_Thelen logging off)_

_Rockerbaby: So Carey, how have you been?_

_Guitarboy: Pretty good, how's Seattle?_

_Rockerbaby: Great. So tell me what happened._

_Guitarboy: Misty happened._

_Rockerbaby: Who's Misty?_

_Guitarboy: Some girl, she ruined my life and made me lose the one thing that means the most to me._

_Rockerbaby: What's that?_

_Guitarboy: Ally._

_Rockerbaby: Carey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do._

_Guitarboy: Tell me how to bring this witch down._

_Rockerbaby: Destroy her source of power. Probably a pendant or medallion._

_Guitarboy: What will that do?_

_Rockerbaby: It will make the potion she's using on you lose it power and then you'll be free of her spell._

_Guitarboy: Thanks Fi. You're the greatest!_

_Rockerbaby: I know._

_(Bostongrl logging on)_

_Rockerbaby: Who's that?_

_Guitarboy: I don't know._

_Bostongrl: Hi!_

_Rockerbaby: Hi_

_Guitarboy: Hi_

_Bostongrl: I'm looking for Fi Phillips, her friend Annie told me she'd be in here._

_Rockerbaby: I'm Fi._

_Bostongrl: I'm Ally Martin. I'm doing a piece on your mom. I have some questions._

_Guitarboy: Ally?_

_Bostongrl: Carey?_

_Rockerbaby: The infamous Ally. I gotta go. I'll answer your questions later. Talk to you later Carey!_

_Guitarboy: Bye Fi!_

_(Rockerbaby logging off)_

_Guitarboy: How did you find this place._

_Bostongrl: Annie called and told me to log on and come here to talk to Fi. I see why she really wanted me to come here._

_Guitarboy: I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me._

_Bostongrl: I do believe you. I wanted to say that you pissed me off but I can't live without you. _

_Guitarboy: Are you serious?_

_Bostongrl: Yes. You can't help you love. You're not supposed to be able to. So when you meet that person you have hold on to them. No matter how much they piss you off._

_Guitarboy: I hope that means that you're saying I'm that person._

_Bostongrl: I am._

_Guitarboy: Well, you're the only girl for me. Ever!_

_Bostongrl: lol_

_Guitarboy: Come see me tonight. It's our last night in town and I would love to see you. _

_Bostongrl: Okay._

_Guitarboy: Perfect! I'll see you at 7:00?_

_Bostongrl: Sure._

_Guitarboy: I would say wear something amazing but it wouldn't matter because you always look amazing. You could wear a trash bag and still look amazing. _

_Bostongrl: * raising an eyebrow * Oh really? Should I wear one then?_

_Guitarboy: I don't care as long as you come. _

_Bostongrl: Okay. But I have to go now._

_Guitarboy: Goodbye my sweet._

_Bostongrl: * In husky voice * Goodbye lover._

_Guitarboy:lol Bye!_

_Bostongrl: bye_

_(Bostongrl logging off)_

I got off and felt completely satisfied. I was getting a second chance at love at first sight. 

AT THE DARK APARTMENT

"No! They're getting back together!" Misty said gazing into a small mirror which just happened to show her the entire conversation between Carey and Ally. Luckily she did not see what came before it. "This can't happen! I won't let it happen! Carey will love me not her. Come on little potion, we've got work to do." She said taking her hand off her black diamond pendant and picking up the small bottle of potion. "Now what to wear?" She said evilly before walking into her vanity.


	8. In The Darkness Is The Light

Chapter 7-In The Darkness Is The Light

Chapter 7-In The Darkness Is The Light

Carey sat in the park across from the hotel they were staying at. He sat with his guitar in his lap and a sheet of music in his hand. He was looking over the music for "Kiss Me If I'm Dreaming". Misty was on her way to the bus when she spotted Carey sitting in the park. "Hello Carey, I was just looking for you." Carey cringed when he heard the voice. "Hi Misty." He said not bothering to look up at her. "That's no way to greet a girlfriend." Misty said slighting mad. "Listen Misty, we're not a couple. We had a fling. I love Ally. And now if you'll excuse me I have a date with her in a few minutes." Carey said getting up and brushing past her. Misty was desperate. She had to stop them from getting back together and he wouldn't look at her what could she do? "Carey, let me look into your eyes one more time. Please." Misty pleaded. Carey, being too nice for his own good, turned around and became helpless under her spell. "Carey, let's go back to the bus." Misty said leading him towards the bus. "Yes, mistress." Carey said in a zombie-like voice. They went into the bedroom he shared with Clu and Jack. She pushed him down on the bed and attacked his lips with her own. "If this doesn't kill Ally, I don't know what will." Misty thought to herself. She paused their intense makeout session to take off his shirt and unbutton her own. Then she went back to his lips. 

MEANWHILE

I walked onto the bus looking for Carey. He had told me that he would meet me outside. I saw Annie sitting on the couch. "Ally!" She said enthusiastically. She quickly embraced me. "Are you and Carey together again?" "I hope so. Where's Clu? I thought you two were inseparable." I asked looking around. "Oh, he and Jack went to the arcade. I decided to sit that one out. So how about you? Are you here to see Carey?" "Yeah, I am. Do you know where he is?" "I think he's in his room. The door's closed." I looked towards the closed door. "Thanks Annie. I'll talk to you later." I walked towards the door. My stomach telling I didn't want to go in, that I should turn around and leave. But I went with my head and I opened the door and the sight behind it broke my heart. The sight my gut knew was coming. "Carey?" I said in barely a whisper. The sound of my voice was all it took to break the spell. Carey bolted upright throwing Misty onto the floor. That's when he saw it, the black diamond around her neck. He ripped it off her neck and she screamed. "No! Not my necklace!" She lunged at Carey and he threw the necklace to me. "Ally, destroy it! It's the source of her power!" Carey said trying to wrestle her off him. I was totally and utterly confused but I did was he said. I dropped the necklace to the floor and I smashed the diamond. "NO!" She screamed out almost in pain! She crumbled to the floor. Carey ran over to me. Suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the room. Then a strong gust of wind broke out in the room. Carey grabbed onto me and held me in his strong arms. Before we knew it was over and all that was left was a tiny crumpled figure in the middle of the room. She was very pale with light brown hair, shoulder length, and blue eyes. She was scarily thin and tears were streaming down. She looked very familiar. "Melissa? Melissa Hopson?" I asked finally putting a face to a name. I walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged my hand off violently. "Yes. Melissa. The girl who no one cared about. Not even her own boyfriend. Then there's innocent Ally. The pretty little Drama Queen who everyone loved. Poor little Ally who lost her mother to cancer. Obviously Tommy felt a little to sorry for you. And you took advantage of that and stole him from me." Melissa said between sobs. "Tommy Watkins? I couldn't stand him. He drooled over me all the time and I wouldn't give him the time of day. Then he told me he dumped you for me and I told him off. I thought he went back to you after that." "Say what you want but I know the truth. You're just a lying whore." Annie had called the police and they had arrived just as she finished her sentence. The police took her out of the bus and towards the police car and Carey and I followed them out. "I'm sorry for everything, Ally." I just looked into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." Then he reached down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss said everything we couldn't say with words. Our kiss was broken up by Melissa screaming at us. "Don't think it'll last. I won't let you be happy. I'll be back and you'll be sorry! Mark my words!" Then she was pushed into the police car. 


	9. It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way

Author's Note: Hey guys

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hey guys! I am so sorry it took forever for me to get this chapter out to you. I was superbusy with work and then I sat down to write and discovered I had a case of writer's block. Well, then I had to get an idea so I read some other fanfic and finally gave up and asked for help. Tablynvan was generous enough to help little 'ol me and we finally figured out an idea for the ending. So, thank you so much Tabetha! Now without further ado the second tolast chapterof my story!_

Chapter 8- It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way

After about 3 hours of arguing Carey finally convinced Claire to let me leave with the tour in the morning. "Only under one condition. You come back and stay for 2 weeks sometime. And I mean sometime soon too!" Claire said finally giving up. "Okay, okay, Claire. I promise. Now I gotta go pack."I said grabbing Carey and running to the guestroom. 

A WEEK LATER

We were in Dallas and Carey had taken me to this quiet little park he had discovered at their last gig here. "It's beautiful here. So quiet." I said gazing around. "Yeah, quite a difference from the bus, huh?" I laughed. "This past week has been so amazing. I must be dreaming." I said laying down flat on my back. Carey laid down next to me. "Oh really. You're dreaming?" Carey said propping his head up on his hand. "Yup." "Well then I better kiss you." He said leaning over to press his lips to mine. My last conscious thought was that I never wanted this to end. Little did we know we were being watched. By a familiarpair of eyes at that. 

BACK AT THE BUS

"Goodnight Carey!" I yelled from the back of the bus. "Goodnight Ally, goodnight Annie!" There had been a mix up at the hotel and they only had 3 rooms left. So Annie, Carey, and I offered to sleep on the bus. Carey was still up playing Clu's gameboy when Annie and I decided to go to bed. "That boy is crazy." Annie said climbing into bed. "I know, that's why I love him." I said turning off the light. 

It was 12:45 when Carey finally decided to give up on the game and go to bed. He quickly changed into a wifebeater and his boxers and went into the girl's room. He lightly kissed Ally on the forehead. "If I should die before I wake." Little did he know how right he was. He walked back to his room, climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep. He never noticed the figure in the shadows. She slowly walked up to his bed and called his name a couple of times to make sure he asleep. He was. She crept over to the door and locked it quietly. Then she slowly drew the blade from her boot. She swiftly raised the knife above her head and brought it down several times. Connecting with the limp body in front of her everytime. She watched the blood trickle down the bed and into a pool on the floor.She grinned wickedly, she would have laughed but was afraid she would awake the others.

MEANWHILE 

Ally was tossing and turning before waking with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat. "That was the worst nightmare I have had ever. Misty sneaking in and killing Carey? That could never happen. She was in jail and Carey was just down the hall. Safe and sound. Okay. Calm down. Go back to sleep. You'll see him in the morning." Something still told me it was true.

IN THE MORNING 

"Good morning sleepy-head. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Molly asked me. "I'm fine. I just had a horrible nightmare last night." I sat down at the empty breakfast table."What time is it anyway?" I said looking around for everybody. "11:58." Jack said as he, Clu, Annie into the bus. "Yeah, why don't you go wake up you lazy boyfriend." Clu said taking out a bag of chips. "You mean he's not up yet?" I felt a pit in my stomach. "Nope, not yet. I guess he was up really late or something." Clu said munching on the chips. Then the little voice in my head started. "He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." I walked over to the door and discovered it was locked. "That's weird, it's locked." I noted out loud. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and quickly picked the lock. I opened the door and at first didn't notice anything unusual. The drapes were closed and It was pretty dark. Then my bare foot connected with something wet. "That's strange." I went over to him and shook him a couple of times. "Carey? Carey?" I went over and opened the blinds and that when I saw the scene. Carey was dead. His shirt soaked in blood and the floor covered with it. Then I turned around and saw the message on the mirror. It was written in blood. "I warned you Ally. You will never be happy!" I dropped to my knees and put my hands to my face to cry and saw they were covered in blood. I screamed with the only energy I had left. "Honey, what's wro…" Molly dropped off when she got to the door. 

THAT NIGHT 

I sat in the police station with my laptop in front. I had finally stopped the tears from falling so I decided I needed to be a reporter now and write the story. "The Molly Phillips tour suffered an awful blow today with the death of their guitarist. Carey Bell, son of Molly's head roadie and manager, died at about one o'clock yesterday morning." I couldn't write anymore. The tears began to fall again as I looked around the busy station. Ned was holding Irene who was bawling uncontrollably, Annie was comforting Clu who was also crying, Molly and Jack were sort of grieving together over the loss of their good friend.At that moment I felt so alone. I had no one to grieve with. In times like this I would have turned to Carey but he wasn't here anymore. So instead I turned to one of the only thing my mother had left me, her bible. As I was flipping through the pages a small piece of paper fell. There was a chant scribbled on it in my mother's handwriting. I said the words over and over. 


	10. The Inheritance

The Inheritance

_Hey guys! I know this supposed to be my last chapter, but I decided I needed one more to tie up loose ends. Okay so it's this then Chapter 10 and finally the epilogue and then I will finally be done with this story. I know it's taken me forever to finish it but it'll be done in two days. I Promise! Okay, anyways, on with the story._

Chapter 9- The Inheritance

The words were completely strange and yet very familiar somehow. That was even stranger because it was in some foreign language. I must have spaced out because the next thing I remembered we were at the hotel. I went in and sat on my bed with the script and my laptop to find out what it meant but as I starting to read over the words again I was in a trance.When I came around I felt very strange. I looked around and I was in a white room. There was a bright flash and a figure stepped out of the light. "Alyssa." The familiar voice called out. 

"Mom?" Then I saw her for the first time in 10 years. "Mom, I've missed you so much." I said running into her arms. "Yes, Alyssa, I know. I've watched you grow up and I'm very proud of the young woman you've become." "Mom, I scared and alone. Carey's gone. It was all my fault. I let him die. I knew it was happening and I shrugged it off as a dream." "Most people do Ally, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't his time to leave and now only you have the power to bring him back." "Mom, what are you talking about?" At that moment my mother let go of me and walked over to a table against the wall and picked up a small locket. "I've been holding onto this until you were old enough to understand and now I think you know." "Mom? What? How? Why?" I stuttered as she placed the locket in my hand. "You'll know what to do. And remember I'm always with you. In here." She said as she pointed to my heart. Then she took me in her arms one more time. "Goodbye, my darling daughter." She slowly faded away.

My eyes flittered open and I found myself in the hotel room I was sharing with Annie. She was up and getting ready for the funeral. I looked around. "Was the whole meeting with my mother a dream?" I wondered to myself. Then I looked down to my hand and saw the locket in my hand. I opened the locket and there was a picture of my mother playing with me when I was a small child. I smiled and then reluctantly got up to get ready for the one event that was going to make this whole nightmare real. The funeral.

AT THE FUNERAL

One by the family went and said their last goodbyes to Carey. I was last. I walked up slowly and placed my single red rose in his hands and I softly spoke to him. "I'm sorry, Carey. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you're gone. I guess I'm paying for it now. I wish there was some way I could back in time and save you. I'll always love you Carey. I'm giving you this so you'll never forget me." As I said this I put the locket around his neck and kissed him one last time. Then there was another bright flash and everything stood still. Time was frozen.


	11. The Reunion

Chapter 10- The Reunion

Chapter 10- The Reunion

I woke up with a start. I was in my makeshift bed on the bus. "Where's everyone? Is the funeral over? Did I space out again?" I looked at the clock. "12:55 AM, Monday the 6th. Minutes before Carey was murdered. I have to save him!" I jumped out of my bed and ran to Carey's room. The door was locked. I quickly kicked the door in. "Looks like those kickboxing classes came in handy." Misty was startled and turned around quickly. I saw behind her that she had already stabbed Carey once. "Where did you come from?" Misty screeched at me. "Me? Where did you come from? And what the hell is your problem? Why are you trying to kill my boyfriend?" I said venomously. "That's just the reason. He's your boyfriend." "Misty, you're sick. You need help." "No! You're my only problem. In fact, I think I fix that problem right now." With that she lunged at me with the knife. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I acted on impulse. I used one of the moves from my kickboxing classes. Her knife connected with my leg. My foot connected with her head. She fell to the ground. I ran over and kicked the knife out of her hand and across the room. That's when Annie came in. "Quick Annie, grab some rope from the front of the bus and bring it to me." She did and we quickly tied Misty up. "Annie, go into the hotel and call 911." She ran out of the room as I stood up. I looked around the room and suddenly remembered the wounded Carey. "Carey!" I ran over and sat next to him. I shook him softly. "Carey wake up. Please." His pale blue eyes flittered open. "Ally, what's going on." He said trying to sit up. "No, don't do that, lay back." I said pressing the sheets to his wound. Then just when we thought everything was going to be okay Misty was standing in front of us with a gun pointed straight at us. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get rid of me, did you? Oh, you did. How pathetic!" I moved over and put myself in front of Carey. She wasn't going to take him from me twice. But before she could fire the police barged in. The next thing I knew they were loading Carey into the ambulance and I was going with him. On our way to the hospital I noticed the locket. "Carey, what's that?" He looked down and saw the locket. "I don't know, I don't ever remember getting it." "Let me see." I said as I took it off his neck. I carefully opened the small locket and inside there was the picture of my mother and me. Then before my eyes, the picture changed to one of Carey twirling me around on a beach. "It's us." I showed him and he looked bewildered. "I don't remember that." "It's funny because neither do I." I said just as we arrived at the hospital.


	12. Okay...What?!?!?!?

Okay...What?!?!?

**_Author's Final Note:_**_ This is my last chapter! I'm done with this story after writing it for 2 months! Can you believe it? I can, I tend to get a little lazy at times. Anyway, I just want to thank all of you who took the time to actually read this story, especially with allthe corny stuff. I also want to give a big thank you to Tablynvan for helping me and encouraging me to get it done, thank you soooooo much Tabetha! Okay, I think that's all I have to say so without further ado…THE LAST CHAPTER!_

Epilogue- Okay…What!?!?!

3 MONTHS LATER IN BOSTON

The rental care pulled up to the small ivy covered brick house at 2:30 in the afternoon. As soon as the Carey parked the car I jumped up and bounded towards the front door. When I got to the steps leading up to the house I slowed to a walk. I gingerly knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened I saw a very welcome sight. My father and little brother. My father quickly enveloped me in a hug. By this time Carey had gotten to the door. "It's so good to have you back princess." He said letting me go. "And who is this young man?" My father asked raising an eyebrow. "Daddy, this is Carey. I told you he was coming. Did you forget?" I said giving him a dirty look. "Of course I remember, I was just fooling with you. It's good to finally meet you Carey." He said shaking Carey's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Martin, I've heard so much about you." Carey said returning the firm handshake. "All bad, I'm sure." My father said while showing us into the house. 

After we had settled in I sat with my father in the kitchen while Carey showed my younger brother Jake how to play his guitar. "So how was the tour?" My father asked sipping his tea. "It was great except for Showcase. They made me sing." I said wincing at the memory. "Well, let me tell you something, that Carey is a wonderful young man." I looked at my father in amazement. "You're actually approving of one of my boyfriends? That's a first." I took a sip of my tea to get rid of the shock. "He's perfect for you. You should really hang on to him." "Thanks, that means a lot to me." I said staring into the living at Carey and my brother. 

Later Carey and I went down to the beach. We were casually walking and talking when he did it. I had my mind on what my father had said so I wasn't paying very much attention to what Carey was saying. "So Ally, can I ask you something?" Carey asked timidly. "Oh, yeah, sure." I said gazing at the gorgeous sunset. "Will you marry me?" "Oh, okay. Sure whatever." Then it struck me. "What?!?! What did you just say?" "Ally, will you marry me?" He said pulling out a small engagement ring. "I don't know what to say Carey." I said looking at the ring. "Say you'll be my bride." "Okay. Yes, Carey Bell, I'll marry you." He slowly took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "I love you Ally." He said picking me up. "I love you too Carey." I said laughing as he spun me around. "Carey am I dreaming?" I said as he placed me on my feet again. "I think we both are." He said looking down at me. "Well, kiss me if I'm dreaming." And he did. So, we slowly drifted into the future that was destined to be. 


End file.
